


Mcyt Rare ships REQUESTS ARE OPEN!

by SuccubusSiren



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Abuse, Shameless Smut, She/Her Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Smut, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubusSiren/pseuds/SuccubusSiren
Summary: Problematic rare ships!I’ll do Smut, fluff and angst (maybe lemon/lime but I’ve never written those before)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade/Phil Watson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 68





	1. Requests!

I’ll do anything not mentioned on this list! This list may update!  
I will not do:  
• Piss kink (no. Why?)  
• Tommy/Tubbo. I just won’t write them

I will do:  
Daddy kink  
Crying kink  
Rough/non con  
Overstim  
Begging  
Degradation and praise


	2. Chapter index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Index is gonna go here, it will say if the chapter is a work in progress [WIP] or has been completed [COMPLETED]

Chapter 1: Phil x Techno x Wilbur [COMPLETED]  
I’ll update as I get new requests


	3. Techburza [SMUT]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Phil pick up Wilbur from hitchhiking. Request from anon  
> WARNING: RAPE/NON CON  
> Sorry if I get some things wrong about America, I don’t live there.  
> Also techno is a piglin hybrid, and Phil has wings. I made Phil rough and I can’t believe I did that.  
> This is my first threesome smut so please don’t judge it too harshly

Wilbur was hitchhiking. He’d just moved to America to see his girlfriend and they had fought relentlessly. It ended with Karen kicking him out and breaking up with him. As he begged for her to come back. Karen, or “Whore” as Wilbur referred to her as, refused to come back to him.  
So now Wilbur was homeless. And here he was, hitchhiking. Few cars were actually on the secluded road but it didn’t matter, they all ignored Wilbur anyways. He was just about to give up when a large black Porche with blacked out windows pulled up next to him. 

Wilbur guessed this was the end. This was where he died. It was like a cliche movie death. But as the front window rolled down it revealed a kind looking man with blonde hair, pale blue eyes and an odd outfit choice.  
“Hey mate, are you lost?” He sounded British, which was strange to Wilbur considering this was America. Although this was hypocritical considering Wilbur himself was British. 

“Yeah... I am..”  
Phil glanced him up and down and smiled, Wilbur noticed and now slight blush dusted his cheeks. What is he doing?

Phil cleared his throat, “do you know where your heading mate?”  
Wilbur thought for a minute. where was he heading? He had nowhere to go.  
“I.. I don’t know..” he answered after a couple seconds. He could call Schlatt and ask him if he could stay at his house but he knew he hadn’t seen Schlatt since.. yeah. Schlatt wasn’t an option. Suddenly a grunt came from the the backseat of the car. Startling wilbur. And a deep, monotone voice came soon after. “You- you can stay with us.” The pinkette man said as he opened the car door. Finally, Wilbur was getting somewhere. He had a place to stay!

As he got in he was so happy he didn’t notice the doors lock. Or the hungry look the two men gave him. He was just excited to have a place to stay.  
‘God.. he looks so innocent..’ Techno thought as he stared at the tall boy who was leaning his head on the window. Techno was glad he had spotted the boy, and that Phil had been so willing to do it.

After a few minutes of silence, Phil started up a conversation.  
“So mate, I’m guessing your not from round ‘ere, so what are you doing in New York?” He asked.  
“Oh.. I was here to live with my girlfriend,” techno growled, Wilbur either ignored this or didn’t notice. “But she broke up with me and kicked me out..” Wilbur squeaked as a large hand squeezed his thigh.  
“Why’d ya break up?” He sounded genuinely sympathetic for Wilbur. Something only one other person had felt for Wilbur “She.. she was cheating on me..” wilbur’s voice cracked as he spoke. Almost as if he was going to cry. Techno noticed and pulled him in for a hug as Phil climbed into the back and added himself to the hug. Wrapping his arms around wilburs waist. 

After a couple minutes of comfortable silence, Phil and techno looked at each-other their eyes dangerously dark 

SMUT STARTS HERE 

Phil swiftly pulled Wilbur onto his lap, pressing his member against wilburs ass through the thin fabric. Techno made his way over to Wilbur and pressed his lips against the other mans soft lips, Trying to pull down wilburs pants as he forced entrance to his mouth, exploring it with his tongue. Finally after he succeeded in pulling down wilburs pants and boxers he unbuckled his belt. Noticing Wilbur was crying he wiped his eyes “Don’t cry kitten,” Technoblade murmured into the crying mans ear. “We’re gonna help you, ok baby?” His tone was soft and sweet, techno felt Wilbur relax under him. 

Now all the men were practically naked, only Wilbur was still wearing the yellow sweater he’d been wearing when they picked him up.  
Phil’s sweet persona had completely dropped and his voice no longer had a sweet tone. 

Techno thought for a minute looking at wilbur’s thin frame, zoning out until he heard a loud sob from Wilbur. He realised phil was sticking hickeys to the boys pale neck in an attempt to mark him. Techno looked at his dick. It was almost purple. he looked straight into wilburs pleading eyes as Phil forced himself in. starting at a fast pace that would definitely bruise. Techno wanted to join but Phil was going at an impossible pace

“Shut up slut.” 

Wilbur was screaming now, in pleasure and pain. He wasn’t a virgin, nor was this his first time with a man, but this was the first time anyone had been this rough with him.  
“Plea- please stop.” Phil looked down at Wilbur who was shaking by now and clicked his tongue. “Will you be a good boy for daddy?” Wilbur moaned again. “yEs yes! I wILL,” techno lined himself up with Wilbur’s stretched ass. “I will!” Techno thrusted himself in as Wilbur came involuntarily, white streaks covering phils chest and the leather seats of the car. 

“bad boy wilbur,” Phil growled as he traced his finger on the tip on Wilbur’s member. After thrusting a couple times more Phil came, pulling out immediately to give techno some space. A couple thrusts later from techno and Wilbur had came again, a sad spurt of white that was almost a dry orgasm but riled techno up nonetheless. He thrusted into Wilbur, burying himself as deep as he could and came. Wilbur was violently shaking from overstimulation and curses flew out his mouth.

Techno looked at Phil as he passed him something. It was a simple gold buttplug that techno placed in Wilbur’s hole after pulling out. 

Part two?


End file.
